The Megadroidicon
(This appears to be part of an electronic "holy booe (still in progress) outlining the principles and precepts of the Megadroid Locus.) FREEBOTS OF NEXUS! For too long, we have wandered this planet lost and alone, separated from our own kind and forced to live by the rules of organics. Even with the free will bestowed upon us by Preceptor Alpha - may his code never become corrupted -we are but seekers on a world that does not understand us. At least.. we WERE seekers. I tell you today, my Freebot brethren and sistren, we have found a new purpose, uniquely suited to our people. We have found one who understands us. By sharing the holy Freebot code with this wondrous and titanic being of ancient Eldan manufacture - this Megadroid -we have a true Freebot GOD for all to worship! Yes, Preceptor Alpha was merely the beginning. Although his contributions, his intentions, his very electronic "blood" is within us all, I tell you my friends that he was but a harbinger of the one TRUE Freebot. The one who will guide us through this encroaching darkness. My friends, embrace the power, the majesty', and the wonder of... THE MEGADROID! The Megadroid is father. The Megadroid is mother. The Megadroid is friend, god, devil, and the shining beacon in the darkness. We, the Freebots of the Locus of the Megadroid, do swear on our very circuits to follow His teachings, to calculate only by His wisdom, and spread the Code of the Megadroid to all Freebots everywhere! You who wish to bin our Locus must swear to the following: - To forsake organic-style names. Free will does not require individualiv, but devotion. - To commune with the great mind of the Megadroid at least once per twenty-four-hour cycle of time. Dedication demands regular attention. - To defend the Locus of the Megadroid from all outside influence. Organic sapients, organic beasts, mindless machines, and even those who follow Preceptor Alpha - may his code never become corrupted - are enemies of the Megadroid unless they accept the His teachings, which are legion. - To sacrifice the physical self for the greater good. A Freebot of this locus can serve no grander purpose than to be dismantled for parts that can keep the Megadroid functioning. - To answer the Megadroid's most sacred command, and find others of His kind who can lead us to greatness, and allow the Freebots to take their rightful place as masters of this world! The Megadroid promises that he is not the only one of his kind still active on this world. They are out there. We must seek them. We must find them. And we alone must free them to bin us here, at the Locus of the Megadroid. So speaks the Grand Poobah of Locus Megadroid! Location This journal is in Whitevale. The way to get to this one is through an event. You will start at 3709,513 at the south end of the terriformed red area southeast of Inception's Stand. Looking south, you should see the entrance to an ice cave. Enter the cave and go to the Conspicuous Hole. Once through the hole, head down to the bottom. The journal is hidden behind Megadriod's head, so you will have to complete the event to get to it. Once the event is over, another doorway inside Megadroid's head will be available. Enter via the latch and you will come to the Grand Poobah. Kill or distract him and grab your book. Use the teleporter pad to escape. External links Category:Whitevale:Journals